


Crown Another

by WrongRemedy



Series: All Hail [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Authority Figures, Character Study, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: "You're more like me than you realize."Hunter is NXT's resident father figure and also has a tendency of falling into bed with the trainees. This is how it goes with Pete.





	Crown Another

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this gifset on tumblr: http://samizayn.tumblr.com/post/161155149008
> 
> Dedicated to Kait (http://smallmansection.tumblr.com/) for generally being the best girl in the world and encouraging me to write, and because Hunter and Pete are both Her Men(TM). 
> 
> Also dedicated to Drea (http://shes-a-voodoo-child.tumblr.com/) because her fics are what originally planted the idea of Hunter as everyone at the PC's service top in my head.
> 
> Title from 'Daniel in the Den' by Bastille.

The truly incredible thing about the...unique relationships Hunter forges with nearly everyone who passes through the Performance Center is that they give him a perspective on each person that few others will ever have. With each one of his “kids” the inevitably come to him asking for what they’ve heard the others say he can give them, he understands more and more about the nature of human beings, and how to read them so quickly and accurately that he sometimes find that he knows things about them they haven’t even learned about themselves yet.

A lot of them seek him out just for the validation. Wrestlers by and large are remarkably vain and incredibly self-critical all at once, and even the ones who would never admit to it need praise like crops need rain. It doesn’t hurt that he’s of an age now where the people coming in grew up idolizing him. He’s a built-in hero figure before they even get to know him personally. They want to make him proud, and there is more than one way for them to do that.

Others come to him for simple stress relief, because they don’t trust anyone else to do these things for them or because he’s just the most convenient option. Some of them are only there because it’s fun, or because it fulfills a teenage bucket list fantasy they can check off with sparkly gel pen a decade or more later: “bang Triple H.”

Then there are the ones that bring themselves to him less because they want to be _with_ him and more because they want to _be_ him. Those are the ones that usually require the most work, because some of them don’t understand at first that in order to learn how to properly provide for someone else, you have to let someone take care of you first. That type has to be put in their place even more than the ones who already know they want it, so that he can mold them into what they wanted to be in the first place.

And there are the rarest ones - the ones who don’t even know why they’re there at all, who are confused about what they want and can’t even sense their own confusion.

Pete Dunne is one of these.

♛ ♛ ♛

The first time Pete came to him, Hunter had instantly assumed Pete would be one he’d have to break down. He’d pictured the cockiness, the snarl, the attitude Pete brought to the ring and been prepared to hear a demand, a “teach me how to do it” proclamation, like this was just another aspect of his training, this learning how to get so far under someone’s skin that they’ll do _anything_ for you. Like recognizes like, and Hunter had felt an all-too-familiar energy from Pete within their very first meeting that told him who and what Pete could - would - be someday.

But Pete had surprised him.

“So…” he’d started, trailing off and not making eye contact, glancing around Hunter’s office like he’d never been there before, suddenly seeming smaller and more vulnerable in his Tapout hoodie than Hunter had ever seen him.

“I’ve heard that you, um. What I mean to say is that-” Pete had huffed out an agitated breath and ran a hand through his hair, and Hunter had sat up straighter in his chair, intrigued. Finally, Pete had just crossed the space from doorway to desk, fallen to his knees next to Hunter’s chair, clasped hands behind his back, and stared with face upturned.

“Please,” he’d said, too quiet, not at all what Hunter had expected.

 _Get up, kid,_ he’d wanted to laugh. _Get off your knees. You don’t kneel for anybody. You’re a king._

It had been the mental phrasing that stopped him short. A king. _Like me,_ he’d thought, and then thought of kneeling himself, on the cold solid floor of a lockerroom in some Anytown, USA over 20 years before, asking the same thing of his best friend that Pete was asking of him because he hadn’t known himself well enough yet to know what he was meant to become.

_Even a king kneels before his predecessor._

He’d taken what was on offer.

♛ ♛ ♛

“You’re more like me than you realize,” Hunter rumbles now, several months removed from that first time Pete had asked for this. Lips pressed to the back of Pete’s neck, body draped over Pete’s like he was made to fit there, cock buried deep inside tight heat.

Pete makes a wordless sound; confused, questioning, turning his face ever so slightly to the side. His cheeks flush, happy to be compared with Hunter in some way even if he doesn’t understand the context in this moment.

Hunter shushes him, passes a heavy hand down the arched line of Pete’s back; folds him down against the bed a little further until Pete’s face down, ass up, and whining under his breath. _Beautiful_. Hunter has to breathe for a second before he can start moving again.

He’s still got Pete like this for now. Needy and eager for as much of Hunter’s attention and affection as he can get. The hunger for knowledge, the desire to learn how Hunter wields power and take it for himself...that will come later, Hunter knows.

Pete hasn’t figured out yet that he has his own throne to claim; that there’s a crown waiting somewhere out there for him. Hunter knows it, but Pete doesn’t; and even though Hunter will have to be the one to tell him eventually, taking in the way Pete still cries out for this, body and soul, Hunter thinks it can wait a little longer.

Hunter lays a sharp smack on Pete’s ass, squeezes to soothe or maybe drive in the sting, revels in the gasp it pulls out of Pete’s wide open mouth. He doesn’t explain what he said. It’s a conversation for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking wrestling on tumblr @ bigdaddywaltah 
> 
> Find me talking about general fandom stuff @ somethingsoinviting


End file.
